The present invention relates to a TV-cine conversion projector which permits, in cooperation with a TV camera tube such as a vidicon, projected images of a film at the film frame feeding rate of 24 frames/sec. and 18 frames/sec. to be converted into TV pictures scanned at the scanning rate of 50 fields/sec. or 60 fields/sec. of the TV camera tube while it permits the ordinary projection of the images of the film frames at the film frame feeding rate of 24 frames/sec. and 18 frames/sec.
Heretofore, various TV-cine conversion projectors capable of converting projected images of a film into TV pictures have been proposed. In this case, it is essential that the intermittent interruption of the projection light by the shutter is effected in synchronism with the intermittent film feeding rate of the film, while the intermittent light interruption is completely synchronized with the scanning rate or the value of the field/sec. of the TV pictures. Otherwise, the timing of the intermittent interruption of the projected images of the film with the scanning rate of the TV camera tube cannot be appropriately maintained thereby resulting in bright or dark fringes running across the TV pictures thus deteriorating the quality of the TV pictures converted from the images of the film projected by the projector.
In an ordinary film projection by a projector, the rate of intermittent interruption of projection light must be selected to be at least 48 times/sec., preferably more than 50 times/sec., in order to avoid flickering of the projected images by reason of the afterimage effect.
To this end, the heretofore proposed TV-cine conversion projector of the type described above utilizes a shutter having too many light interrupting blades so that the projected images of the film tend to become dark, and the mechanism for changing the film feeding rate or for changing the number of the light interrupting blades of the shutter is made too complicated thereby tending to cause false functions or damages or breakage of the projector or the film. In other prior art projectors, the rotational speed of the shutter driving shaft is made too high so that very high noise is generated while too much wear can not be avoided.